Avengers: Continued
by beckylynn311
Summary: Steve comes back to Peggy, but he has a plan to make it back to his friends.
1. Chapter 1

RESTART FOR NEW CANON

Peggy kept working like she had been before. The SSR work was a grind but she was productive after the deal with Jack settled over but things remained quiet. "It reminds me of the war." She told Sousa during their lunches.

They both feared the spark between them dimmed but they cherished each other.

Normal Nights at home were the troubling times. Some nights, Peggy would wake from a nightmare, never screaming or carrying on like that but it didn't stop. Never because of work, only because of her memories. Not just Steve but of the things that came to light after the war.

She needed to move on and build a future but her feet were firmly planted in the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Peggy go and get us-" was still common around the office. She explained to the boys that there were plenty of capable young agents whose job was to fetch paperwork: not hers. For once she walked into the record room and was looking for her own case which had been put by the wayside since the attack on Jack Thompson. The truth about her brother.

She turned the corner and reached for the light which hid behind the bookshelf. Someone moved, "Who's there?"

The voice called, "Don't!"

As Peggy turned on the lights, revealing Steve Rogers himsel. "What?!"

"Don't scream?"

"WHAT?!"

What was he doing here? What was he wearing?! His suit was different. Dark blue, without the red, or the cartoonish lines. He was different. His face had aged from the one she kissed before take off. The one who flew his own damn plane into the ocean to save everyone. Peggy asked, "Are you real?"

Steve nodded, "I'm here."

And Peggy turned the lights back off.

—

"You can't be seen here," Peggy buckled her shoe back on.

"I had to find your street address," his face was serious, "Your file isn't where it's supposed to be."

Peggy wasn't ready for him to be standing there, for him to be asking her questions, "You can't exactly go there anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I'm staying with Howard," She said.

He wasn't sure how much he could see the people who would effect the timeline back home. His friends. The one's who defeated Thanos and sacrificed themselves along the way. There was so much Peggy didn't know. "Are you living with him?"

"Oh heavens, no. Not permanently, no." Her shoulders rolled back, "Thank god. I've been living with someone but I don't think..." What the hell she was going to do about Daniel, "I've been with someone else, but he knows everything about the war, and you…"

Steve prepared for the worst, "Someone else?" He'd been dead. She, well… looks like that. She made him forget about everything after the serum and reminded him of how far about of his league she was. He thought about never seeing his friends again and he continued to be heartbroken but knew they'd understand.

But still, he couldn't go back to Howards.

Peggy asked, "How'd you get in here?" There were plenty of items in the room that could lead to something. The Tesseract was still missing. She had her hunches, not that anyone listened to her. He could also, not be real.

He was surprised she didn't have a ring on her finger. "I don't expect you to change your life for me Peggy. I can't ask that."

She rolled her eyes, "Well I just did that, didn't I? Where ever you've been, there must not have been women." If it was Angie she would have gone on. Peggy remembered they were in the record room and there were over 100 Agents ready to detain the missing Captain America subject. The SSR had turned into something else. "You have to stay in here." She said in a hurry, "I'll intervene."

She could cover this up.

Peggy walked out and closed the door. The agents went on as if nothing changed. An Agent approached the room, "Why don't I look that up for you Agent Carlisle."

"You don't have to do that-" he was one of the good ones.

"It's alright, I'm looking for something and have the records disheveled." She snuck back into the closet of records and started to look for the files.

Steve watched her, "Do you want me to do that?"

"Secretarial work?" She asked.

"I've learned a lot of new tricks while I was away."


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy knew what needed to happen but the conversation wouldn't be her favorite. Daniel was a wonderful partner. She knocked on his doo, "Are you free?" She asked.

He was sitting with cases on his desk his legs up on a footstool she bought him. "For your, of course."

That didn't help anything. "I went into the record room and-" She wouldn't be believed if she told him. "Why don't you just follow me."

"Is this something-"

"It's me." She laughed. Things had gotten paranoid. She didn't hold it against him.

He grabbed his crutch and followed her. "Still no word from forensics about that case off of Sunset. You'd think there'd be enough tourists there to notice a hydra member fleeing the scene."

She forced herself to laugh, "Right." She opened the door to the file room, "So I came in here and found someone."

Steve stood there waiting to see if they were in danger or not, but he always trusted Peggy.

Daniel pointed, "Holy hell."

"It's-"

"Captain America."

Peggy corrected him, "_Steve Rodgers._"

"You're alive! We gotta call-"

"We can't call anyone," Steve said. Peggy closed the door behind Sousa and turned the lock so no one would be joining them. "There's a lot of people who can't know about this." He said. "Actually, most people can't."

"So you need outta here?" Daniel looked at Peggy. He knew this would change things. Steve was always the exception. "I'll drive you home." He looked at his watch, "Right on time."

Daniel unlocked the door and left them alone again. This would take a while to heal.

Peggy went to the locker room to find Steve better clothes. She didn't know how it was possible but he'd gotten bigger. Most of the clothes wouldn't fit him, and no matter what she did to him, he still looked like Captain America.

"I think we're gonna have to tell Jarvis," Peggy admitted, "I can't think of a way to get you out of here. How'd you get in here."

Would she believe him if he just said it, "Time Travel."

She reached for the gun she kept on her belt, "You are a spy."

"It's real, Peg." He couldn't start from the beginning fast enough. "They found me in the ice in 2010. I'm serious. I was like I was in the war, fighting people, Hydra, er," He didn't know what they went by in this year, "My friend, Natasha escaped from the Red Room."

"Fraternizing with a spy doesn't help you, _Steve_. If that's even your real name or just the one they raised you to have."

But Natasha told him what it was like so he didn't know how to walk out of this trap he transported himself into. All he wanted to do was see her again, and danced like they promised they would. He was going to be shot for being a spy. "No one knows about the Stork Club, Peggy. That was only me."

"Someone could have heard you on the ship." He watched her, "put the gun down, Peggy."

"No." She said for certain. But she did put her gun away and gathered the files she came in for plus more and closed the door. Thompson was crossing by with the other on their way for drinks.

"I'd invite you, Peg, if I thought you'd say yes."

"Not today, Jack." She would have, but she didn't say it like that. Not that she needed to be around them while they had no social expectation to be kind to her. They weren't during work, what would make drinking any different. Rose came by and tapped her on the shoulder with some files, "These came from D.C. addressed to you."

That was unexpected. "Really?" Peggy took them, "Thank you for doing this Rose. You're not my secretary you shouldn't have to give me a hand."

Rose pointed to the men leaving for a drink, "You're the only agent who doesn't have a secretary. And the only Supervising Agent without an office." She shrugged, "I don't mind it. They need a signature by Monday." The package was pretty heavy, at least two hundred.

Whatever there was, there wasn't time for it.

"Thank you, Rose." She said as she walked back towards her seat.

Sousa came back with his hat and case like he was going home but he had on the face he used for missions. Stern faced because Sousa hated undercover, and he hated keeping secrets. "We can get him down if you and I stand around him for the camera's. We'll hive him one of Thomson's hat's and coats from lost and found."

"No one will notice him coming in and out more than once." His injury left him forgetful but he passed the testing once he recovered but Peggy doubted their accuracies for other parts of Jack's personality. "Great plan!" Peggy said, "but there's one problem, I'm not so sure he really is… who he says he is. You know how well _they_ can make people look like one another."

"But you recognize him." Sousa stood back like it was obvious, "It's the reason I'm sweating right now, I know you're leaving me.

"No, Daniel." Peggy held the document to one side so she could reach to touch his arm.

"If it's true, I get it." Daniel looked sheepish, "I wouldn't blame you. All the guys talk about it even though they'd deny it. But then how do we figure out if he's the real one. What'd he say to make you think he's fake?"

"I think he's portraying a delusional Steve Rogers," She said softly.

"Or, you could talk to him! Let me tell you the whole story." Steve was standing on the other side of the door, "You can talk to him."

"That's the phrase they found the spy using in the Bahamas. The one where we found Dottie."

"Good thing you thought about this before you did anything," Sousa said.

"Exactly." She looked at the door, then looked at him, remembering that her nylons were on backwards from when she first found Steve. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"If you knew you were going to leave me for him, that means you assumed he was real."

"And yes I could have been tricked… but in his defense…" She remembered seeing him for the first time after the serum. It was a shame those memories were classified or else she would have told the girls about it in the dorms back in London. But he was the same physically.

"Ready to talk to me yet?" Steve asked. He was standing right by the door listening to everything they were saying. She was lucky no one from his old team was there to listen. No, if they were here nothing would be going this poorly. He just needed to find a way to convince her he was the same person. But he remembered something Natasha told him about the stories doctors told to perform operations. A long meandering story could be a cover for a hypnotization.

Peggy and Sousa used sign language to talk to each other. They learned it for a while to use on the field and for situations like this. "We need a short explanation," Peggy signed, "Something-"

Then he thought of something, "There was that time in the bunker! The blonde woman who kissed me and you saw. Then you acted like nothing happened."

"Then what happened?" Peggy narrowed her eyes since it was very unlikely she had been the spy who knew. They kept in touch so it could have been plausible that could be known.

"We went to talk with Howard and you tested to see if it was bulletproof."

It was him.

"Thank god." She sighed, "It's him.

She looked at Daniel. "I'm sorry."

Daniel kissed her one last time. "I'll always love you Peggy, but you deserve your chance to love him. It's the least I can do."

Peggy unlocked the door. "Let's do this quickly."

Daniel handed Steve the hat and shook his hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Sir."

Steve put on the Captain America smirk and smile, "Thanks for keeping her safe."

"Moreso the other way around."


End file.
